


Friendly Reminder

by Fuhlair



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominatrix, F/F, Girl Penis, Girls in Chains, Hardcore, Heavy BDSM, In this house Ally is a top, Mistress, Other, Pet Names, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: Ally G!PAlly gives Lauren a friendly reminder of who is in charge in the relationship





	Friendly Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fantasy! Please do not get offended by the "abuse" this story contains. Everything is 100% consensual in this story even if it doesn't always appear to be.

ALLY G!P  
KINKS: BDSM, SPANKING, BEGGING, ROPE BUNNY, VERBAL DEGRADATION/PRAISING  
_________

I'm not sure how I ended up here, but I was now in her play room, a place where I always seemed to end up. Everything that happened before this was clouded by the lust that filled my mind. All that was on my mind was the short dirty blonde standing in front of me, a leather plated paddle in her hand. 

She squats down in front of me slowly, without breaking eye contact with me. It felt as if she was staring into my soul, making my unbelievably wet, and with me in nothing but my soaked panties, it wasn't something I could hide from my dominatrix. 

"You're so wet for me, doll face." She said, grabbing my face with one hand and placing her other between my legs. I had no choice but to let her feel the soaked spot on my baby blue panties, I was tied to the wall and on my knees. Not much room for moving here. 

"I want you to remind me why you are here, Laur. You do understand why you are here, right?" 

"Yes, mistress." I sigh out as her long fingers teasingly slip in and out of my panties, grazing over my clit. 

"Well speak up then, doll face." She tightens her grip on my two cheeks and pulls my face close to hers so our eyes and lips only stood about an inch apart. 

"I teased mistress in public and made her hard in front of her boss." The words fall out in a pathetic whimper, but it still elicits a sweet smile from my sadistic domme. 

"And what do bad girls get when they tease their mistress in public?" She said after giving my cheek a quick, but stinging slap. 

"Punishment." 

"How smart my baby doll is getting?" She praised, making me smile just before another slap whips it clean off my lips. 

"I think you might be enjoying this too much." She said as she stood up straight once more, grabbing a fistful of my long brown hair. My head is yanked back while she drops the paddle beside her to lift up her dress, revealing her stiff bulge I had caused. It was as if I was seeing it for the first time once she pulls her black panties to the side to let it pop up, hitting her stomach as it did. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped, still in shock at it no matter how many times she has shown me. 

She stands herself above my face so her shaft was resting on my cheek. Her hand rest on top of it as she slowly begins to thrust it, using the space in between my cheek and her hand as a make-shift hole. 

"I know you want my cock in your mouth, baby doll, but what did you do to deserve it, hm?" She hummed as she stared down at me with soft, yet intimidating eyes. 

"Nothing, mistress." I sigh as I try to conceal my own heavy breathing. 

"Do you want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, doll face?" She asked, taking her other hand away from my hair to rest it on my other cheek, rubbing her thumb into my soft, pale skin gently. 

"Yes, mistress." I nod slightly as she continued to thrust steadily. I watch as she tilts her head as if she was thinking, letting out a soft 'hm'. 

"I want you to beg for me. Tell me why a slut like you would even deserve to have my goddess cock anywhere near your whorish face." She said sharply before pulling herself away from me, leaving my skin with nothing but the sting of yet another slap. 

"Please, mistress. I need your cock so badly. I need you to use my whore mouth any way you'd like. I want you to make me feel used. I want to worship your goddess body. I want you to cum. Please." I begged, letting myself sound as pathetic and desperate as I wanted. She nods slowly and walks around me until she reaches the chains I was being held up by. The chains yank me back in one swift movement, making me yelp at the sudden change of position. I was now sitting on my butt, my feet just below and my hands being adjusted above my head so I was now resting against the wall with my hands tied to the wooden bar on the wall. 

"You're so fucking pathetic, Lauren," She hissed with a laugh escaping at the end as she walked back in front of me, a devious glare in her eyes. 

"You are so desperate it almost makes me sick. Little sluts like you are what I can't stand. You're so ready for my cock it's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself for being such a big slut." 

"I'm sorry mis-" she cuts me off with a slap of her paddle on my exposed chest, which she had retrieved as she spoke. 

"I didn't tell you to open your whore mouth." She half yelled, making me jump. I shut my mouth quickly and let out a quiet whimper in response to the pain shooting through my ribcage. 

"I'll tell you when to speak and when to open your mouth." She grabs me by my chin, resting her thumb on my closed lips. 

"Open." She demands. I immediately oblige, opening my mouth just enough for her thumb to slide in. I begin to suckle and swirl my tongue around it, pretending it was her length instead of her finger. 

The paddle lightly hits over my hard, sensitive nipples in rhythm of her finger moving in and out of my mouth. It gradually began to grow harder to hide my whimpers, eventually the hits being swift and rough enough to leave me with my mouth open, her thumb only kept in by the light grip of my teeth.

She pulls her fingers away, leaving my mouth agape and my head dangling. 

"Head up, darling." She hummed, pulling my head up by the roots of my hair so I was now staring right up at her. Her big brown eyes felt as if they were eating away at my soul, feeding off the fear of what she was going to do next. 

"You look so adorable when you're scared, baby doll." She ran her fingers through my hair and looking at me with soft, gentle eyes. She looked innocent but corrupted at the same time. As if a melodious evil lingered in her, and it made my spine tingle with every good emotion, mixing it all with fear and uncertainty. 

"You'd look cuter with you lips wrapped around my cock though. Don't you agree?" She said before standing herself up straight once more and rested her long shaft on my cheek. I could feel the tip brush past my ear and wiggle through a few strands of my hair. 

"Answer me when I talk to you." She hissed, slapping her length agaisnt my face in replacement of her hand. I let out a soft whimper once I feel her skin slap against mine, staring up at her flawless face and let her features burn themselves back into my brain. 

"Yes, Mistress. I want you to use my mouth. I deserve it, I was such a bad girl." Before I could say another word, my mouth and throat were being stretched with her long member. 

"A 'yes, mistress' would have sufficed. You know your mouth has better things to do than to ramble to me." She said ramming herself down my throat in a steady, yet rough pace. I could feel saliva pool up in my mouth as I gagged on her, attempting to relax my throat as much as I could for her to fit comfortably, and for me to not throw up on her. 

I pull on my chained hands, trying to move closer to her. I wanted to hold her, to feel her skin. I wanted to kiss her skin softly and worship her body from top to bottom but I knew that I hadnt earned it, at least not yet. So I resisted my urges and relaxed my wrists, letting them lay limp as she used my face for her own pleasure and my own small form of humiliation. 

"Awe, what a pretty little baby. You look so beautiful when you choke on my cock, baby doll. So fucking beautiful." Her words make my lips curve into a smile, encouraging me to push my head farther down on her to help her out. Her head leans back as she lets out a beautifully orgasmic moan before pulling out of my mouth and stroking herself as she examines my nude body. 

"I think you've earned to at least have me inside your dripping little pussy, don't you think? Don't you think you earned at least that, my love?" She coos and lifts my head by a handful of my hair she had collected. 

"Yes. Please, Mistress. I need you. Please-" 

"Say. My. Name." She said slowly, gripping my hair tighter with each. My breath hitches and swallow dryly. 

"Ally."

"My full name, Doll Face."

"Allyson Brooke Hernandez." I sighed out shakily, hearing a chuckle escape her lips. 

"Good little girl. Now if only you were always so obedient." She said sweetly as she began to unchain my arms and legs. I fall to the floor, catching myself with my hands. I could hear her soft chuckle fill the room as her heels click on the floor. Soon enough she was towering over me, her black stiletto in front of my face. 

"Come with me." She said, motioning with her index finger to follow her as she turns around and walks over to the bed set up on the other side of the room. I quickly stand myself up and scurry behind her, shyly covering my center with my hands. 

She turns around and looks down at my hands immediately. Before I could do anything she had both my wrists in her tight grasp. 

"Don't cover up, baby doll, you're too pretty to be shy." She said before turning me around and pushing my body onto the bed, her hands only holding onto me tighter once my head hit the mattress. 

She sits herself on my thighs, licking her lips as she examines my body, her hands letting go of my wrists to go immediately to my soft tits, roughly grabbing and squeezing them. 

"These are mine and I can do what I please with them. You don't belong to anyone else but me. You are mine. My personal fuck toy." She said in a husky tone, her hands only groping my breasts rougher with each word that fell off her tongue. 

"You do what I say, correct?" She asked, grinding her hips into me, her cock teasingly resting between my thighs, dangerously close to touching my wetness. 

"Yes, mistress." I nod, biting my lip hard enough that I could nearly taste blood.  

Her hands slip down to my panties, literally ripping them off me before abruptly spreading my legs and letting the head of her cock enter me. I let out a soft moan, my finger nails digging into the sheets as she pushed herself farther in me. 

"You look so cute when you are helpless, doll face." She smirked before slamming herself against me, her whole length entering me, stretching me in the most pleasurable way possible. 

I moan uncontrollably as she thrusts into my pussy over and over again, picking up a steady but quickly pace. I knew better than to say anything, but it was hard not to let myself moan her name and mutter cusses. Still, I restrain myself, only allowing my wordless whimpers and moans escape my lips. 

One of her hands held her up as she uses the other to rub my sensitive, swollen clit. I squirm and tighten around her, but she just quickly places her free hand on my throat and keeps me still that way, continuing to flick and rub away as her cock continues to fills me. 

"You just want to cum, don't you?" She laughed breathlessly, not bother to look at my face, instead looking down at my dripping cunt. 

"Should I let you cum, slut? Did you deserve it?" She turns her eyes up to meet mine. They were hooded and full of more lust than I'd ever seen in the past. All I could muster was a swift nod. 

She takes her hands off me and pulls out of me, making me whine from the sudden emptiness. Before I could complain anymore, I am flipped on my back, my hands being forced behind me and put into an uncomfortable hold. 

"Sit still now, you don't want to get hurt, do you?" She pulls my head back by my hair and slips right back inside of me, eliciting a loud, breathless moan from me. She growls huskily and begins to thrust her hips again. Her tiny moans are enough to get any girl close the the edge as it was for me right now. 

I wiggle and squirm under her, desperate for a release no matter the consequences. She only pushes me farther down into the bed and speeds up the pace. By now she was hitting my most sensitive spot, making me moan and cry uncontrollably. Her quick thrusts into my spot and her aggression made me clentch around her as hard as I could, trying my best not to cum without permission.

"Please let me cum, Mistress! Please!" I cried, feeling tears rush down my face like a waterfall. The pleasure was growing to be too much to handle. My legs were on the verge of shaking and my heart was racing faster than should be considered safe. I felt high; high off of her. I couldn't think straight and my body was limp. All of my energy to beg or do anything was gone really. All I could do was moan out from the pleasure coursing through my body. 

"Just wait, Doll Face." She hums.

I knew Ally could tell what state I was in by the way she sympathetically slowed down without saying a word. She knew me very well and that when it is all too much, she needs to slow down and give me a little time to come down before she continued with the pounding. Soon enough, I muster the energy to push back on her cock, signalling I was ready to go at her pace again. I could practically feel her smiling as she picked up the pace again. 

Her thrusts were growing more sloppy, her grip on my arms loosening just a bit. She must be getting close which was good new for me as well as her because when she cums, I get to as well. 

"Do you want to cum, doll face?" She asked, leaning over me and kissing my neck. 

"Yes, mistress." I pleaded, not knowing how much longer I could contain my orgasm. Her hand moves from my arms to my sensitive, swollen clit. I jerk my head back and help at the slightest brush of her fingertip, having to hold back now more than ever. 

"Cum for me, whore." She said before slapping my pussy roughly before pushing my body back down onto the bed. Within seconds I am releasing myself onto the bed, squirting onto her lower stomach and thighs. Just as I am riding out my high, I can feel her filling my cunt with her warm, sticky sperm. 

She sighs breathlessly and pulls out of me, laying beside me instead. She runs her fingers through my long brown hair, lovingly this time. I turn my body to her, still panting from my orgasm. 

"What did we learn today?" She asked with a soft, genuine smile, a smile infectious enough for me to return. 

"Don't tease your mistress." She nods and quickly pulls me on top of her, kissing all over my face. 

"Good girl."


End file.
